Making a Point
by Jagger3
Summary: After Alec's day of training, he and his lover get into a debate over which takes more of a toll; fighting or energy. Both of them are quite ready to prove their point. Possibly multiple times. Rated M for violence and Yaoi.


Jace's lip curled in a playful snarl as Alec held the angel blade under his neck, "Damn you, Lightwood."

Alec's blue eyes twinkled with amusement, but his face remained serious, "Damn me all you like, but you're still dead."

"Shut up, I'm playing possum!" Jace leapt away, drawing a dagger out from his sleeve. He threw it at his partner, watching the flash of steel as it flipped through the air, straight at Alec's face.

Curving away from the dagger, Alec grabbed a staff from against the training room wall and whipped it over his head and struck Jace in the ribs, "Dead. Honestly Jace, what's with you? You never die this much."

"Thinking."

"That's a dangerous pass time for you." Alec said lightly, and then yelped as Jace ripped the staff from his hands and tried to beat him over the head with it.

Jace laughed and leaned against the large stick, cocking his head as he watched his friend, "How's it going with you and Magnus, by the way?"

Instantly on alert, Alec watched him carefully as he replied, "Good, why?"

"Well…let's say Magnus was being moody—"

"He usually is, what are you getting at?" Alec arched an eyebrow.

"No, I mean more moody than usual. He's being moody and won't talk to you and sulks for no apparent reason; what would you do?"

Alec wasn't sure what had brought this on, so he tried to lighten the atmosphere, "Check to make sure he hasn't run out of hair gel." Seeing Jace's expression he sighed and brushed his hair from his sweaty forehead, "I don't know…talk to him I guess."

"But if he won't talk?" Jace's eyes were steady and unreadable, but Alec saw through that charade immediately.

"Jace, did something happen with Clary?" Watching his friend's golden eyes darken, Alec knew he'd hit the nail on the head.

"I think I might've done something to upset her…again." Jace wrinkled his nose, staring at his shoes. A bead of sweat ran down the side of his face and he brushed it away impatiently.

"What did you do?"

Jace shrugged, kneading the butt of the staff into the matted floor, "I don't know."

"Jace."

"Ok, I might've insulted her a bit. Remember when we were going on that clean up mission? Getting rid of those minor demons in Hyde Park?"

"Hyde Park demons…"

"The ones that were fighting my cannibalistic ducks." Jace elaborated.

"Oh yeah, those ones. What did you say to her?"

"She wanted to come but I said she'd get in the way." Jace looked at Alec imploringly, "I didn't mean to sound like an asshole but—"

"But she would have definitely gotten in the way." Alec agreed, not bothering with subtly, "That's the hard truth. Is that what she's sulking about?"

"I think so." Jace didn't look too sure, but he seemed to think that was the main problem.

Alec walked across the room and pried the dagger Jace had thrown out of the wall, "Well tell her to get a teacher and practice. Then she can come on clean up missions and help out. But remember Jace, she's not a Shadowhunter. Even if she comes from Shadowhunter blood, she's not really one of us."

"Ouch, Alec! The betrayal!" Jace gasped in mock horror, and then yelped as Alec flung that dagger at him. He blocked it with the staff and raised an eyebrow as the quivering weapon struck exactly where his throat had been.

"Pay attention." Alec scolded, and then grabbed a small towel and dried off his face and neck, "Look, just talk to her. I'm sure it'll work out."

"Aw, thanks man. You know, you've gotten a lot better at relationship advice recently. Anything you want to let me know about? Any…permanent plans sometime soon? Can I be the best ma—?" Jace's inquiry was cut off as Alec seized one of the long swords handing on the wall and almost cut him in two with it.

"Shut up Jace." Alec growled, twirling the sword in his hand and striking back at his friend.

Jace scrambled away under Alec's onslaught of blows, having only the staff for defense, "Alec! Alec stop! I yield! ALEC!"

Magnus was waiting outside the training room for his boyfriend when the two emerged. His eyes immediately went to Alec's face, and he cocked his head at the smug look he was wearing. Then his cat like eyes traveled over to Jace, and Magnus adopted the same smirk.

The blond headed Shadowhunter was covered in bruises and had a small limp as he walked. He had obviously used a rune at one point, because as Magnus watched, one of the larger purple marks faded into yellow and then disappeared.

"Hey Alec." Magnus stood up straight and smiled as Alec made a bee line towards him, "What happened to blond boy wonder?"

"Nothing." Alec said mysteriously, his eyes a little too-wide and innocent looking.

"Uh huh." Magnus smiled, "So are you ready to go?"

Alec smiled, "Give me five minutes to shower and change and then yes." He kissed Magnus sweetly and then hurried off down the corridor, leaving Magnus and Jace behind him.

Magnus turned to his lover's friend, eyeing the bruising, "What did you do this time?"

Jace arched an eyebrow, "I'm not quite sure. But I'll tell you this; don't ever let that kid near a long sword again." And with that he marched off, hopefully to take a shower.

A long sword, huh? Magnus didn't remember the last time he'd seen one of those. Glancing around, he slipped inside the training room and immediately spotted the weapon.

It was hanging horizontally on a wall, its guard wrapped in leather with a bronze hilt. The blade had been freshly cleaned and polished, so it gleamed and shone like a warped silver mirror as Magnus approached.

Checking carefully for any hidden angel runes, Magnus reached out and curled his thin, long fingers around the guard. He lifted it out of its place and swung it around, the movement coming naturally to him even after all these years. The balance was perfect, but the grip was a bit too wide for him. Magnus walked to the center of the room and took a stance, sword held ready, and then leapt into action. He whirled and stuck out at invisible opponents, slashing the air and driving the tip of the sword brutally forward, gutting his victim. Spinning agilely on his heel, Magnus curved his body inwards, avoiding an invisible weapon, and the beheaded the owner of said weapon with one, well placed stroke. He blocked another enemy and then twisted his hands, sliding the sword along the other's blade and into their chest, piercing where their diaphragm would be. Smirking with a savage pleasure, Magnus gripped the sword and parried a blow, slipping around it and disemboweling the idiot who dared attack him.

"Where did you learn all that?" A disbelieving voice asked, and Magnus jumped and almost dropped the sword.

Spinning around, still holding the weapon, Magnus smiled sheepishly at Alec, "Sorry, I didn't think anyone was looking."

"Never mind that," Alec walked in, still in his training clothes, "Where did you learn that?"

"Over the years." Magnus shrugged, looking down at the sword, "I don't know what that looked like. I haven't practiced for…ugh…too long."

Alec grinned suddenly and walked to the far wall, taking down another long sword, "How about a match? Loser buys the winner dinner."

"Dinner?" Magnus grinned back, his teeth looking very sharp, "You're on."

Their blades met in a clash of metal and sparks in the center of the room, blue and green eyes narrowed at each other as adrenaline surged through their bodies. Magnus whirled away and struck first, bringing his sword down where Alec's collar bone would be. He was testing the Shadowhunter, not wanting to hurt him, but when Alec parried the blow and almost took his leg off, Magnus decided to stop messing around.

Alec leapt away from Magnus's swing and jabbed at his ribs, making him dance backwards. Stepping forward, Alec thrust the sword at Magnus only to have his lover bring his own blade up, slide it along Alec's, and sliced at his fingers. Eyes narrowed in concentration, Alec brought the sword up and dislodged Magnus's blade from his, blocking another stab at his torso, and then replied with a series of short jabs.

Going on guard, Magnus backed away and watched Alec's body for an opening, his sword flicking away Alec's jabs and replying with a go at his eyes. Finding Alec's face and chest well guarded, Magnus swept his blade lower, aiming for his thighs. Steel met steel and a loud clash echoed throughout the room.

They spun and attacked again, each one graining ground and then loosing it just as quickly. They fought for what seemed like hours, sweat pouring down their faces and their arms straining with the weight of their weapons. The room seemed to be full of swordsmen with all the noise they were making, yet still they pressed each other, searching for a weakness.

Alec, his breath coming in shorter pants, backed away and studied Magnus carefully; they were both tired, and there was a slight shake in their arms, but it was clear neither of them were giving up. Alec bared his teeth in a grinning snarl and attacked with vigor, finding unknown strength from deep within. He drove Magnus back, slashing and hacking in a series of blows that took all of Magnus's concentration to block. Then, suddenly, Alec's sword slipped under his guard. With a simple twist he forced the blade between Magnus's hands and the hilt of the sword, forcing the warlock to drop his weapon.

Magnus blinked in shock as his sword fell to the ground with a defeated clang. He slowly raised his hands as Alec held the tip of his blade under his chin, "I surrender."

"Thank the angel." Alec dropped his sword and backed off, taking a deep breath and wiping sweat from his eyes. "You're one hell'va match."

"I could say the same to you." Magnus panted, wincing as his arm muscles complained as he stretched, "Owww ow ow I'm going to regret this."

Alec laughed breathlessly and rolled his shoulders, enjoying the pleasant burn that laced through his arms and back. He then picked up the swords and replaced them, making sure they hung evenly on their racks. Satisfied with the result, Alec turned around and smiled as he spotted Magnus, sitting on the floor, resting against the wall, "Oh come on, I didn't wear you out that much."

"How do you know?" Magnus mumbled, his eyes closed.

Blushing a bit, Alec walked over and crouched next to him, "Because you have the stamina that puts an eighteen year old to shame. Now stop faking."

Magnus giggled and opened his eyes, "Sex and fighting are two completely different things."

"Oh yeah? I don't think so at all." Alec sat next to him and reached for his towel, slinging it around his neck. "They are both an exercise and both leave you tired. There, see? Totally the same."

"No, no definitely not!" Magnus argued, starting to get used to the burn in his muscles. It was almost enjoyable, "It's a different kind of tired. This sort of thing leaves you physically tired. But sex? That tires you mentally and physically."

Alec arched an eyebrow, "Mentally?"

"Yup." Magnus nodded importantly, still refusing to budge from his space on the floor, "Definitely."

"…did I hit you on the head accidentally during our sparing match?"

Magnus snorted and sat up, "Come on weirdo, we need a shower." He watched Alec get up and then grinned when he offered him a hand.

Looking around Alec's room, Magnus could understand why his lover spent so much time at his place, "Jeez Alec, are all the rooms this small?"

"We can't all live in top floor sweets." Came Alec's sarcastic reply from the bathroom. "I'll take a quick shower, and then we can stop by your place because I know you 'refuse to shower in anyone else's bathroom'."

"I like my bathroom! It has a double headed shower nozzle!"

"Yeah yeah."

Steam poured out from the bathroom as Magnus sat on the bed, waiting patiently for his lover to finish. He hummed under his breath and then glanced down at his shirt. He lifted the shoulder of his top and sniffed. Oh my god! Magnus tore it off and quickly shed the rest of his clothes. Now he remembered why he hadn't practiced in so long. "Alec! Move over I'm coming in."

"What?!" Was all Alec had time to say before Magnus stepped in and pressed against him to get under the hot spray, "Argh, Magnus! You're freezing!"

"And I stink." Magnus moaned, looking around, "Where's the soap?"

Sighing, Alec handed it to him and turned back to rinsing the rest of the shampoo from his hair, "Is that why you decided a shower couldn't wait?"

"Have you ever smelt your training clothes? Don't. It might kill you." Magnus advised, and then yelped when Alec splashed some of the water at him. He grinned and washed off the soap from his body, grateful they both had similar taste in shampoo and soap.

Alec pushed his soaking wet hair from his eyes and slicked it back, blinking water droplets from his eyes. He enjoyed standing in the shower for a minute of two; just feeling the hot water and steam surround him.

Watching Alec out of the corner of his eye, Magnus smiled to himself and moved closer, "I can prove to you that my way of exercising leaves you feeling a completely different tired."

"I'm sure you could." Alec replied coyly, not falling for it. His body twitched as Magnus ran his hands around his waist, pulling him backwards against him, "And you're going to anyway, right?"

"Right." Magnus purred, nibbling on his lover's neck. He smiled to himself when Alec sighed quietly and tilted his head, giving him more room. His skin tasted sweet, like sandalwood and fresh water, so Magnus made sure to leave a large mark to show the world that Alec belonged to him.

Turning around, Alec slid his hands up Magnus's slick, wet skin and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, brining him close for a kiss. Their lips met under the rainfall of water, adding a different flavor to their kiss that made them both moan and press against each other, the water caressing their bodies.

Magnus ran his hands down his lover's spine, holding his lower back to bring him closer. He pressed his lips more roughly against Alec's, moving him against the cold, wet tile. He felt Alec gasp lightly in the kiss and he moaned, a shudder running up his body.

Breaking away for the kiss, eyes closed, Alec moaned again and reached up, tangling his fingers in his wet hair. "Magnus…"

"Alec?" Magnus murmured playfully, moving his lips lower to his chest, kissing and licking the streams of water running over his boyfriend's body. He paused at Alec's nipples before taking one in his mouth, sucking and licking it as Alec bit his lower lip and tried not to make any sounds.

Pressing back against the chilly tile, Alec's chest rose and fell underneath Magnus's lips, now moving lower, and he shivered in anticipation. Warm water ran down his torso and down Magnus's back, dripping off them as Magnus knelt in front of Alec his hands still holding his lower back.

Looking up at Alec from under his wet eyelashes, Magnus took him in his mouth all the way to the base, using his hands to now pin Alec's hips to the tile as he gasped and tried to jerk forward. Humming tauntingly, Magnus slid his tongue over his lover's erection as he pulled it out of his mouth, letting the tip of his tongue caress the head of his erection. He lapped at a bead of pre-come and then took him back in his mouth again, in and out, keeping his lips firmly wrapped around his length.

Alec cried out, his back arching off the shower wall and his hands scrabbling desperately on the wet tile for purchase. "Magnus! Oh by the angle, yes, yesss Magnus please! More!" He begged, spreading his legs. He felt his lover slide fingers into him and he shouted out, pleasure overwhelming him all too quickly, "Magnus, oh yes, yes, Magnus please…!"

The warlock moaned, sending vibrations through his lover before sliding his lips and tongue off him, smirking up at his flushed, water streaked face, "Yes darling?" He moved up to his face, fingers still playing with him, and smiled almost sinisterly at him.

"Magnus…" Alec whimpered, and then reached up and pulled him in for a desperate kiss. Their tongues battled fiercely as Magnus took his fingers out and wrapped his hands around the back of his thighs, picking him up and wrapping his legs around his waist. He bit down on his lower lip, making Alec moan loudly, and then thrust inside him, trusting the water to act as a lube.

Throwing his head back, Alec fought to contain his scream of ecstasy. Fortunately Magnus had anticipated this, and fasted his lips firmly over Alec's, muffling the scream of pleasure. Alec clung to Magnus, his body shaking, and broke away from the kiss, his lips swollen and wet, "Magnus, please…"

Magnus groaned and snapped his hips upwards, thrusting deep inside Alec and shoving him up the wall a bit. They both cried out and Alec immediately begged for more. Magnus bit him harshly on the side of the neck as he thrust inside of him, groaning as his lover clenched around him.

"M-Magnus!" Alec gasped, his eyes wide, and he shuddered violently and moaned loudly, "Please! More!" He felt Magnus increase his pace, thrusting deep inside of him and hitting his prostate repeatedly, making him cry out his lover's name. It felt so good, Magnus felt so amazing inside of him. The tight, burning pleasure spread through his body, making him voice his pleasure every time Magnus moved inside of him. He felt his lover pause, and then slide inside of him, much slower than his other thrusts. It made Alec groan and open his eyes, silently demanding to know why he slowed down.

Smirking, Magnus rolled his hips upwards, brushing his prostate, " Alexander…" He whispered, loving the moaning whimper than escaped the kiss-swollen lips. An idea struck him suddenly, amidst the pleasure haze, and he slid out of his lover, smiling at the cry of irritation. "Get out, get on the ground, hands and knees. Now!"

Alec groaned loudly and hastened to obey, ripping the shower curtain open and practically falling into the position, his back curving and his muscles clenching as he lifted his butt in the air, "Magnus please…"

Scrambling out of the shower, Magnus pressed against his boyfriend, rubbing his erection against Alec's opening, "Want something?" He growled, knowing that Alec would probably make him pay for this later. But for now, he wanted to hear him beg. He wanted those sweet, red lips to scream his name and beg for him to take him.

"Yes…" Alec snarled, "Magnus!"

"That's not a very nice way to beg." Magnus mused, his voice dark and rough. He moved away from his lover, ignoring his own straining need, and slid a finger inside of his lover's entrance, knowing it wasn't nearly enough to get him off. Lazily, he thrust it back and forth, twirling it and brushing the sensitive sides, "Tell me, Alexander."

" Magnus please, please just fuck me." Alec moaning into the bathmat, clenching it between his fingers, " Magnus I need you! Please!"

They cry that tore from his boyfriend's lips was exactly what Magnus wanted. He pulled his finger out and slammed himself back in, crying out along with Alec's scream of pleasure. He didn't waste any time, and thrust into him brutally, moaning and swearing loudly.

"Oh fuck! Yes! Magnus more! Please more! Harder!" Alec cried, feeling his release start to build again. He could barely think with the onslaught of pleasure from his lover, and all that he could say was his name, begging for him, calling for him, and wanting him with every fiber of his being. He screamed again as Magnus began pounding into his pleasure spot, and he tossed his head back, eyes shut and mouth open, "MAGNUS!"

"Alec!" Magnus groaned, bending over him and thrusting even deeper, "ALEC! Ah!" He felt the entrance tense around him, and he moaned brokenly, the pleasure making his body shake from trying to hold in his release, "Alexander!"

At the cry of his name Alec's body contracted and then released, a scream tearing from his lips as he came violently over the bathmat. In his dizzying waves of pleasure, he distantly heard Magnus calling out to him as he filled him up with warmth. He clawed at the bathmat as Magnus rolled his hips forward, and bit down harshly on his lower lip to stop from whimpering.

Moaning softly, Magnus withdrew and flopped down on the cold tile, hissing as it connected with his bare, wet back, sending a chill throughout his body. He watched as Alec's arms gave out and he slid down next to him, panting and flushed and wet, "Alec…"

"Hn…?" Alec gasped, his vision coming back to him.

"You're bleeding." Magnus's tone was soft as he reached over and gently brushed his thumb over Alec's torn lower lip. Blue sparks left his fingertips and danced over the bloody bite mark, no doubt a self injury, knitting the skin back together and repairing the damage.

Alec shivered as magic washed through him, leaving his lips feeling warm and tingly. He ran his tongue over his lower lip curiously, and then blushed at Magnus's burning gaze. "Uh, I'm going to shut off the shower…" Alec mumbled, sitting up and sighing as his body protested.

"Don't bother." Magnus snapped his fingers, shutting off the water with a superior cracking sound. "I'm not done with you yet."

"What?" Alec turned to look at his lover, eyebrows furrowed, and then yelped as Magnus's arms encircled him, drawing him against his warm, wet chest as they kissed. He sighed and gave in, kissing him back, shivering as their wet bodies began to dry from their body heat.

Drawing them up shakily to their feet, Magnus began to lead Alec back into his bedroom, tasting every inch of his mouth as he did so. He felt Alec stumble slightly and he steadied him easily, turning their bodies and pushing his boyfriend onto his perfectly made bed.

Looking up defiantly with sleepy, sex eyes, Alec scowled as he watched Magnus crawl on top of him, looking almost hungry, "Magnus, what are you doing?"

"Proving a point." Magnus purred, and then pushed him flat on his bed, loving how those blue eyes protested silently, burning in their depths. His lover's body was beautiful; white, creamy skin stretched over a broad chest and a smooth, sweeping set of abdominal muscles. The flawed skin was marked with inky runes and dotted with beads of water and sweat. He looked divine, and oh so delicious. "Alexander…" Magnus caressed the name on his tongue like a fine wine, savoring the flavor and the darkening of his lover's eyes.

"Magnus." Was all Alec said in response, the name tumbling from his lips in a deep, throaty growl.

Eyes snapping fully open, Magnus growled in response and descended upon him, kissing him feverishly all over his body, lapping up the water and sweat. He wasted no time, moving down to his boyfriend's hardening erection, running his tongue up it and then stroking him with his hand.

The feeling of being over stimulated while still being so sensitive made Alec's eyes and mouth fly open with a startled, gasping, "OH!" He arched off the bed, his fingers twisting the sheets brutally as his body shuddered and quivered under another wave of pleasure. He whimpered and moaned, feeling his body's sleepy muscles begin to coil under Magnus's menstruation. "Magnus…! Oh, hnn, Magnus d-don't…ahhh!"

Magnus smiled at him lazily, his exotic eyes dark and full of lust. He increased the speed of his hand and then ducked his head, brushing the tip of his tongue over the pink, tremulous entrance.

Alec sucked in his breath in a loud gasp, his entire body going completely still for a heartbeat before returning to normal. He didn't say anything, just moaned loudly and jerked his hips upwards into his lover's hand, silently demanding more.

Smiling at the response, Magnus used his free hand to spread Alec's legs further, and then plunged his tongue into his boyfriend. He thrust the wet muscles deep inside Alec, twisting it around his lover's already abused entrance.

Alec screamed loudly, his throat feeling raw as he clawed at the sheets, spreading his legs wider to give Magnus more room. An incoherent babble of words fell from his mouth, begging, pleading Magnus for more, faster, harder, more. He could feel his second release building at a dizzying speed, but he couldn't even warn his lover by more than another broken cry of ecstasy.

Hot come spilled over Magnus's hand as he slowly thrust his tongue in and out of Alec's convulsing entrance before removing it, lapping up the white seed that coated his hand. He pretended not to see Alec's stunned look, licking off every last drop before leaning over his boyfriend, dropping his voice into a low, seductive murmur, "How was that, lover?"

Unable to say anything, Alec just blinked at him in complete astonishment. He then reached up and dragged Magnus down, letting him crash down onto him with a startled yelp, before kissing him with the remainder of his strength. He heard Magnus make a soft noise of pleasure and Alec felt a glow of happiness, slowly breaking the kiss and letting their lips linger briefly before pulling away.

Completely dry by this point, Magnus snuggled against Alec, practically on top of him, and made a funny sound that sounded like purring, "Did I prove my point, darling?"

"You need to ask?" Alec panted. His body felt like it was made out of liquid lead, and his mind…well, it was a wonder he could speak in complete sentences.

Magnus made the noise again and tucked his head under Alec's chin, holding onto him and smiling as he felt Alec's arms wrap around his lithe body, "Love you."

"I love you too, Magnus." Alec murmured, and then let his abused body finally crash, sinking into a welcoming sleep.

The End.


End file.
